The New Girl
by Isolde Eris
Summary: James is in his seventh year and is swept away by the new girl, Lily Evans, but he's not the only one. Lily becomes popular within her first few days at Hogwarts and is what every girl wants to be. However, Lily is hiding her own dark secrets. T 4 caution
1. Summary

Putting this out there,

This is JUST A SUMMARY

I want to see if it is a good idea so I am putting this out there for you all to read and comment!

James Potter is in seventh year when a new girl arrives at Hogwarts. This girl seems to make him feel strange new things, but the feelings may not all be pleasant. As the year goes by James notices strange, new changes happening to him.

Lily Evans is the new girl. After only a week at the school she is what every girl wants to be, but she hides her own dark secrets. Lily knows that she can't get close to any guys. It's impossible for them not to get hurt, but James Potter is tempting her and she doesn't know how long she can stand it.

Severus Snape has his own opinions on the new girl. She is a mudblood. At least, that's what he tells his friends, but maybe that's not actually what he thinks of her after all.

With the arrival of the new student new procedures are put into play. During the day shutters are dropped down over the windows and curfew is even earlier. The students in Gryffindor tower claim to be woken in the middle of the night by the sounds of gusts of wind, but when they open their eyes nothing is out of place.

What is going on at Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

Hey Thanks for the feedback I got! It was really appreciated! Now I'm confident in this story!

Remember to check out my other stories:

Unknown Rivalry- Another L/J fanfic

&

Memories Live Forever- A fic based on the Mediator by Meg Cabot J/S

The marvelous J.K. Rowling invented most of the characters in my story and wrote all the H.P Books! Go Her!

**The New Girl**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_**Chapter 1: First Impressions**_

Lily Evans stepped out of the thestral-pulled carriage and felt a cold wind whip her face.

_I wonder how many other students can see thestrals here. Probably not many._

England's dreary weather was a nice change in Lily's opinion. Lily had originally attended an all-witch school in Greece dubbed Neberdan. The school had been right on the water and it seemed like the sun was always shining.

"Miss. Evans, I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts our students are sorted into houses Ravenclaw, Slytherin..."

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I am familiar with the houses Professor. I read about the school before I arrived in order to prepare myself. Must I be sorted with the first years or may I do so in private?"

McGonagall appeared shocked for a moment and pursed her lips as if in thought, "I see no reason why we can not sort you quickly in private after the first years."

Lily allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips, "Thank you Proffessor, I would sort myself with the first years but I believe it would be quite awkward."

"Of course Miss. Evans. Follow me please."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The first years had all been sorted in their houses and a relaxing banter was being exchanged between friends throughout the Great Hall. Four friends in particular were talking most joyously to each other.

"Remus! Peter! Me and Sirius havn't seen you blokes in forever!" James clapped his friends on the back, "This year is going to be the best ever. I can feel it! And I have Head Boy privledges to uphold."

Sirius started to crack up laughing, "I hope you mean **abuse** James."

"Of course he doesn't Sirius! James was chosen as Head Boy and he has to set a good example for the…"

Remus was promptly cut off by James, "Padfoot, I meant abuse. Mooney, face facts mate, your friends with a bunch of delinquents. "

"Don't I know it."

"What was that Mooney?"

"Nothing Prongs, nothing."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Tink Tink Tink_

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore gazed down upon his students. _This is going to be quite an interesting year._ His gaze lingered on the Head Boy. "I would like to start with warning the first years and reminding the rest of the students that the Forbidden Forest in off limits. Next…"

Dumbledore was cut off by the Great Hall doors being thrown open and a girl with fiery red hair strode into the hall.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore. Do you want me to join my house now?"

"Yes Lily, Please take a seat."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Great! Everybody is watching me! Way to be on the down low. The whole point of me coming here was to be incognito._

Lily headed for the table with the scarlet banners flying over it. Because scarlet was the Gryffindor color she figured it was safe to assume that the table was where the Gryffindors sat.

Professor Dumbledore continued on with his speech about corridors that were off limits and best wishes.

Spotting an empty seat beside a boy with blondish brown hair she gracefully sat down, "Is this seat taken?"

_To say the guys look startled is an understatement_.

"No it's free."

"I'm Lily."

"Remus and these are my best friends Sirius, James and (UGH) Peter."

"Which is which?"

Just as Remus was about to respond Dumbledore proclaimed loudly, "Let's Eat!"

Food appeared on the table and Lily watched as a young man with straight, black hair dived for the food and piled his plate high.

_Gross!_

Remus was looking disgusted as well, "That is my dear **friend** Sirius Black."

"Nife ta meef yah."

_Chew and swallow first please._

"Can't quite say the same but hi anyways."

A boy with ink black hair that was tousled to look like he had just stepped off his broom started to laugh.

"And the joker would be…?"

"Ohhh, that's James. He's head Boy and can show ya round if ya want."

"Yeah, If ya want we can take a tour righ' now." James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah, I'm hungry…"

_…though I certainly wouldn't mind eating you. Oh bloody hell he smells so good! No Lily! You promised yourself you would not allow your …urges…to be your undoing. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Is it natural for a girl to be that sexy, look that good, and eat so much?_

James stared in wonder at the pile of food on Lily's plate

_She could beat Sirius!_ _But unlike Sirius she has manners like actually cutting up her food and chewing before swallowing._

James was on his second round, but he still felt extremely hungry.

"I'm like a bottomless pit tonight Mates, plus Lily."

Her eyes sparkled as she responded, "So I'm not good enough to be a 'Mate'?"

The two other mauderers looked to James, "No! That's not what I meant. I mean even peter is my Mate. I just didn't know how you'd you know…react." He pointed to a rather plump boy with thin, blonde hair that barely covered his head.

"Hi." Peter squeaked and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Hey."

_What is with me? None of this food is having any effect on me! I could go for a steak and nice large raw stea… raw? Did I honestly think raw? Oh man that is gross._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I know it is not long, but I wanted to introduce you to some people and show you how people respond to Lily. Also it is Christmas Eve and I have a party to go to soon but I wanted to get an update up! Anyways, hope you all review review review!

Love to my fans!

Isolde Eris


	3. Chapter 2 What Goes Bump In The Night

Hey! Thanks to my reviewers!

tigerlilystar

coreagurl

DanCrazed

saPphiRe.'.m0i

PhoenixFire625

I'm glad you all liked the first chapter!

The marvelous J.K. Rowling invented most of the characters in my story and wrote all the H.P Books! Go Her!

_**Chapter 2: What Goes Bump In The Night**_

He bit into her neck and felt the warm blood gush into his mouth.

_This is wrong, so wrong, but so good._

He couldn't stop. Her blood made his body sing. Every breath she panted caused his skin to tingle and every moan sent fire through his body. He felt her nails dig into his back.

Her back arch and her lips brushed his neck.

"Bite me." He whispered, releasing his teeth from her neck.

"With pleasure." She opened her mouth and………..

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

James gasped for air and opened his eyes.

_It was a dream. Oh God it was just a dream._

His body felt hot and his throat burned.

_That felt so real. Merlin help me. I need a shower- a very cold, long shower. _

Throwing his blankets off, James went to the Head's bathroom and turned the cold water taps on high.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

She found him leaning against the portrait to their common room.

_He looks awful._

As she neared him she was slapped by a strong masculine scent. It had been fainter earlier that night, but she would recognize it anywhere.

"James." The word left her lips like a secret.

He looked up at her with black eyes and said, "Bite me."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lily's eyes snapped open in her room.

_If I keep having dreams like that I'll drain that boy in no time._

All throughout dinner Lily had been catching the scent of Mr. James Potter and had, at one point, almost jumped him.

_Flashback_

_James walked around the table and settled himself next to Lily._

_"So Evans, do you know where the Head common room is?"_

_"No, but I presumed you were going to show me. You are head boy after all."_

_Lily had turned back to her plate and had assumed James was about to do the same, but instead he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "I would show you anywhere."_

It was nothing more than a few seconds of contact, but that contact had cost her dearly. Lily now wanted nothing more than to feel the throb of his pulse against her lips.

"That's it I need a soak in the tub."

Pushing the covers off her Lily stood up and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

_I need to feed soon. _She looked out the window. _It's almost a full moon. I'll go the,n nobody will notice me gone. Remus is a werewolf and the most observant of the boys by far so I won't have to worry about him._

The smell of werewolf when Lily had sat down had originally surprised her. However she found Remus to be good natured and would not hold it against him. Out of all the boys Black seemed the most normal. Peter didn't really count in her opinion, his stench had been full of nothing but cowardliness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gasping in surprise as the cold water slapped his back James took long, deep breathes in the hope of calming his still racing heart. _What is wrong with me? First the raw meat then the blood dreams I sound like a vamp…no, No, NO! I can't be a vampire. Vamps are pale and ugly and and…_

The sound of the bathroom door stopped James mid rant. Light, hypnotizing humming echoed against the walls and James blinked in a struggle to keep his eyes open, "Who's….singing?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lily stopped humming and looked around in panic. Someone was in the bathroom. Someone had **heard** her. This was bad. The song Lily sang was not a wizard song nor was it muggle. In fact it was the song she used to lure her pray to her. The water that she had just noticed running shut off.

_Oh crap!_

"Who's there? Come on this is some sick joke cornering a bloke in the bathroom."

A strong, musky scent hit Lily like a wave and she almost fell backwards. Was this smell really James?

"It's Lily, Lily Evans, the new girl. Sorry for bothering you I'll just…"

Lily's sentence was cut off short when James came around the corner in a towel.

"Oh, sorry Lily I thought it was some Slytherin or something trying to get back at me or something."

"Oh..um…no…problem? Well..I should just…you know..go back to that place where I …um…sleep?"

"Oh no, it's cool. I'm done now. Bathroom's all yours."

Trying to keep her eyes on his face instead of his tight chest Lily tried her best to smile and accidentally her fangs shot out and nicked her lip. Instantly the smell of blood hit her nose and she was overwhelmed by hunger.

"Merlin!" Lily held her breathe, but when her blood hit her tongue her stomach screamed for more.

"Lily are you alright."

With a hazy mind Lily realized James was still there, "Go James, get out of here. NOW!" Her voice rising in panic, James brow was furrowed in confusion.

"If you're hurt let me help you."

Chuckling Lily responded, "It's nothing you can help me with. Please go to bed James."

"Lily…"

Far past rationalization Lily started to sing, "Jamie oh Jamie, go to sleep, fast asleep. Think of all this, as only a dream. Close your eyes and fall away, for there is nothing to fear."

Lily watched as James eyelids grew heavy and as his body swayed. Reaching out before he hit the floor, Lily caught James mid-fall. Brushing his hair back from his eyes she got a good look at his face, "You are quite the handsome wizard James. Too bad it can't work out between us."

Lifting him easily in her arms, Lily carried James to his bed and placed him under the cover.

"Night, Jamie."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_Did you guys like it? I hope so!!!! Sorry it took me forever to write it but I had quarterlies and all this over stuff. Anyways review for me and I'll try to have chapter 3 out in the next two week okay?_

_Isolde Eris_


	4. Chapter 3 The Faint Beat of Your Heart

Thanks Reviewers!

OrangexxBracelet

tigerlilystar

DanCrazed

Glad you all enjoyed the second chapter!

The marvelous J.K. Rowling invented any character you recognize in my story and wrote all the Harry Potter books the glory goes to her.

**_Chapter 3: The Faint Beat of Your Heart_**

James woke the next morning with a haunting melody drifting through his head. Humming to himself, he put on his pants, reached for his shirt, and paused.

_Wait a minute…when did I go back to my room last night? The last thing I remember is being in the bathroom and seeing Lily…_

At the thought of Lily James felt a burning pain shoot through his body and enflame his chest and abdomen. In surprise, James fell to his knees and gasped with the pain. Clenching his hands, James felt the fabric of his shirt dig into his palms. A distant heartbeat sounded in his ears and another gasp followed by a groan left his lips.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At 4 o'clock Lily could be found wide awake and sitting on her bed.

_It's so much easier to get up before the sun. That way I don't have to worry about "natural habits" kicking in._

Dumbledore made a promise that metal shutters were being installed and by tomorrow Lily would be able to maneuver about the castle without the worry of being slightly burned.

_I guess I'll just have to take the secret passage from…_

Lily paused mid-thought as her finely tuned hearing picked up a gasp and a light tickling feeling (kind of like butterflies) filled her stomach.

"James…" His name escaped her lips like a secret.

Throwing on her regulation, gray skirt, Lily ran out her door and across the hall with her nightshirt, which consisted of a fairly see through cami, still on. A sparkling, gold plaque graced the top of her dorm mate's door that read: POTTER.

"James, open up!" Lily pounded on the door and a note of panic entered her voice.

From the other side of the door she heard a groan and the words, "Help me, Lily".

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

James was now on his side, lying on the floor in pain. He could feel a pulse in his abdomen and the presence of pressure on his chest. Weakly, James let out a groan. All the energy had left James's body and he was left weak beyond compare.

The sound of frantic footsteps in the hall and the pounding on his door sent pulses of pain through James's body. The pain sharpened and in his mind's eye James could see a worried Lily pounding on his door and saying something. However, all James could hear was a dull buzzing.

"Help me, Lily." James struggled to say the words that came out in a whisper and black spots appeared in his vision.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Damn, that boy is going to be my undoing!_

"Hang in there, Jamie."

Stepping back, lily closed her eyes and imagined the door in her mind. The image of a strong wind blowing the door off its hinges, over James, and onto the bed flashed in her mind. Opening her normally emerald-colored eyes, the color had now intensified and her eyes glowed in the weak light of the early morning as a strong wind picked up in the hallway. The clanging of James's door plaque against the wall and pictures shacking were the only sounds in the door besides the howl of the wind. Lily's blood-red hair whipped wildly around her face and the curls in her hair tangled together. The wind blew at the blockade between Lily and James and ripped the wooden door off its hinges revealing James crumpled on the floor in pain.

"James!" Immediately, Lily rushed forward and knelt by his side.

_Is he breathing? Is he hurt? Is he even ALIVE?_

Lily started to hyper-ventilate (she may be a vampire but breathing is a hard habit of getting out of) before she realized that she should check his pulse. Placing her index finger and middle finger above his neck Lily could feel James's weak pulse beat radiate from his body.

_Oh God, weak pulse in a human equals soooo not good!_

"Winguardium leviosa, James, I don't know if you can hear me but I am taking you to the hospital wing."

"No!" James's eyes immediately flew open and Lily was overcome by his strong pulse that had, only a few minutes before, been so weak that he could have been considered on the verge of death.

Struggling to maintain control of her hungar Lily spoke with both worry and impatience, "James you MUST go to the hospital wing! I thought…I Thought you were going to die…" _…and that I might have to change you to save your life._

"I'm alright Lily," James's breathing and pulse and returned to normal, "set me down."

"Oh right." Gently, Lily laid James down on his bed.

_God, look at his body! Is it even legal for a human wizard to look that hot? Between his smell, his pulse, and his chest James is like a vamp girl's dream meal!_

"In my family most guys go through this time between their seventeenth and eighteenth birthday where they randomly collapse into fits of pain where they can't breathe and their pulse becomes really weak. It's almost like we're on the verge of death for a few excruciating minutes." James paused, "Hey, excrutiating is such a Mooney word!"

"Mooney word? And when did this start in your family?"

"I don't know it goes back generations. Mooney is Remus."

_Got it! So James knows too! Full moon werewolf, Mooney Remus._

"James I think we should look into your family history."

"Awwww, I hate research."

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to exit from the room.

"By the way Lils, can you put my door back?" Lily continued walking, "You look really hot in that top too! Wear it more often!"


End file.
